Metal Wands and Big Blue Broomsticks
by SnoopyJ7
Summary: Harry Potter is a ranking Auror at the Ministry of Magic, he has a beautiful wife and a young son. One day he finds himself ambushed by the dark wizard he was tailing and in a fight for his life. Right when it looks like he is about to die, a strange man in a fez and a bow tie followed by a woman show up and save his life. Who is this strange man? And where did his power come from


**This was a very spur of the moment thing by me and EchoRose480. She's written a lot more stuff than I have so go check her out. I will try to update this periodically if people enjoy it but I have another fan fiction that I am working on as well. I hope you enjoy it, we certainly enjoyed writing it randomly through comments on Facebook ^_^.**

Harry looked up at his assailant, a dark wizard of masterful power. He realized that he was up against someone stronger than him and this time the twin cores wouldn't be able to help him. As the dark wizard raised his wand, Harry thought of his family and how much they still needed him...

"Avada Ke-" said the dark wizard, but he was interrupted by a voice from the other end of the alley.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing..." A man in a fez and a bow tie was standing there pointing what seemed to be a metal wand at the dark wizard standing over Harry.

"Get out of here he's too powerful!" Harry shouted at the strange man. He merely smiled and took another step forward.

"We'll see about that... Geronimo!"

"Wh-Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor" the man said cheerily.

"Well I don't care who you are, you are no match for me," shouted the dark wizard rounding on the strange man! The Doctor's strange metal wand began to glow green an buzz loudly. The dark wizard attempted to cast a killing curse, but nothing happened.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," the green wizard whispered dangerously.

"What, what did you do to my wand," the dark wizard said quietly, a gleam of fear in his eyes. Harry felt it to, what kind of magic could possibly cause another wand to simply stop obeying its master?

The green wizard scrunched his face up a bit, and laughed, "Oh, wow, that was quite a strange thing to ask, wasn't it? But you see, you of the small minded broke, the-umm-the," he waggled his fingers, searching for the thought, "FIRST GENERATION!" he cried triumphantly, "Ahh, yes, the first generation. But, no, oh no, you don't know yet, do you? All the years and years of planning and pushing and God-awful muggle-moggling and I finally got all you fantastic blighters to see those little sticks for what they really are. And they are, you see," he tapped the metal wand in his hand fondly, "This one's grandbabies." Harry supposed that his face must mirror the confused one of the dark wizard. This man made little to no sense at all, and he wasn't even scared.

"I will make your death long and painful 'Doctor'," the dark wizard spat the last word out contemptuously.

"I've died many deaths dark one, and let me tell you the greatest pain comes from living and I've lived longer than anyone else in the universe, which has made me very cross." The Doctor said in a matter of fact voice. "So let me give you a bit of advice... run." Harry didn't know what he was expecting. He certainly didn't expect the dark wizard to run, but he sure as Hell didn't expect the green wizard to run. The strange man seemed far too touched in the head to realize how much danger he was in. Harry considered yelling out another warning, but before he could even fully open his mouth, the least expected outcome took place. A woman in a dark red blazer popped out from behind the nearest rubbish bin and ran at the dark wizard, tackling him to the ground. Harry stared in disbelief at the woman struggling to disarm the dark wizard and looked back towards the odd man. He looked bemused.

"Clara," he said, "you've just ruined my negotiations... and in front of our guest here." He walked over and helped Harry to his feet, dusting him off gently.  
"You'll have to excuse her she's a bit brash" The Doctor said as the woman continued trying to remove the dark wizards' wand. Harry just stared at him with wide eyes, trying to think of some way he could form a coherent question out of the swirling confusion in his head.

"Uh...yeah," he said, then shook the fog from his head, "Thanks...so, wait, who are you again?

"I thought we covered that already," the man said smiling, "I'm the Doctor"

"Hello! I could use some help over here," said the woman from the ground!

"In a moment Clara, bit busy with introductions and all that. So you know me and Clara, who are you?

"I'm uh... Harry Potter." Harry said still a bit dazed "but how did you... um... do that?"

"This," the man said cheerily, waving the metal wand at Harry, "Is called a sonic screwdriver. Kind of like a wand, but better," he grinned lopsidedly, then pointed over his shoulder, "And that, is called a woman. Kind of like a hurricane, except they have two eyes instead of one. Combined, we have just managed; rather stylishly I might add, to save your life." His eyes twinkled, and he waved his hands dismissively, "But never mind about us. You're the special one here, aren't you? Harry Potter, you said," his eyes brightened with intrigue, and what almost looked like awe, "THE Harry Potter?" To be honest Harry wasn't surprised that the man knew who he was. He'd gotten used to it over the years, people staring at his scar and remembering the downfall of his greatest enemy. But this wizard was strange, if he even was a wizard.

"Yes," Harry said, "THE Harry Potter but there's nothing all that special about me."

"Nonsense there's something special about everyone," the man said, eyes twinkling.

"HELLO! Still struggling over here," yelled the woman called Clara.

"Oh all right, excuse me a moment please Harry." Harry just shrugged, still fighting past his bewilderment. The man nodded at him gratefully, and bounded back towards Clara.

Harry just stood and watched as the two of them wrestled the dark wizard to the ground, and relieved him of his wand. The man, the Doctor, tweaked him on the nose with a hard glare, and then stood up with the wand and began running the "sonic screwdriver" along it with an intensely scrutinizing expression. Harry took a look at the man's bowtie, and the panting girl standing next to him and staring at his face with an odd mixture of fond exasperation, slight disgruntlement, and a bit of admiration, and realized something. He was going to be late for dinner.

"Um I've got to take him," Harry gestured to the dark wizard, "back to the Ministry. After that, would you two care to join me and my family for dinner?" He figured it was the least he could do, they did save his life after all.

"Dinner eh? Will you have fish fingers and custard," the Doctor asked?  
"Um... sure," Harry said, thinking this to be a very odd request. The Doctor smiled with all his teeth,  
"Brilliant."


End file.
